Colors of Rain
by summerelle
Summary: "I want to remember you, I want to know the reason why my heart skipped a beat every time i look at you. I want to know the reason of your smiles and tears. I know things have changed, we have changed but the past is hunting me. I can't run, I can't hide, So Please help me." -Gray to Juvia (AU)


Hello there! Thank you for stopping by to another world of summerelle! If there is same story as this one kindly tell me. :) If there are some errors spare me please :) I still want to live Criticisms are always welcome. :) Please tell me everything you think about this story, it just comes out of nowhere so please review! :))

Fairy Tail is all to Hiro Mashima :)

"_Love like rain, can nourish from above, drenching couples with soaking joy. But sometimes under the angry heat of life, love dries on the surface and most nourish from below, tending to its roots keeping itself alive"_

_-Paulo Coelho_

* * *

_For every time it rains, I always thought of its end because the bands of colourful light reflected through my eyes, fill me with hope that for every rain there comes an end where I see a new life full of happiness and light. But I wonder if tears are also has its ends? Has it rainbow that fills someone with happiness and light? _

She slowly closed her eyes, listening to the sound of pouring rain that echoes to the roofs of her house, she was never alone for rain always follows her, for it always cry for her and seek to her deepest emotion that buries to the coldness of her voice. First she was bothered, every time she found someone who wants to be her friend, rain comes and shoo them away, as if it was jealous that she will forget about its existence but soon after sometime, she fells for it, always call for its name, as if it was some enchantment that full of magic, drains her pains and gives her the comfort that she was longing for. Every time she heard people say 'I hate rain' she felt the urged to punch that person in the face and tell him, that rain gives life, hope and happiness to a person like her, but who really cares about what she say, for others, she is just someone who should just died in her birth, simply, never existed.

He is different, for the cold never bothered him, he never complain for the absence of heat in his body because he was born in that way, he was taught to live in that way, cold and calm, thinking before to act and speak. But a time comes into his life when things turns out of control, he killed someone but he is the only one who thought it that way, no one have said it to him but he just anticipate that he did, for that death comes to that person because he act without thinking and all he know that time was revenge for his love one which he also thought that her death was because him, all because of his recklessness, the emotion that raged inside his heart for wanting to give that person peace which he taught will be attain in by his own hands. He was bad luck at least that what he believes for, bringing the death God beside the person who have become too close to him, he formed a thick wall of Ice to his heart, no one can't pass through and seek the whole of him, Years changed him, he become open but still no one mash the wall of his, sure some have passed through but not to the walls that surrounds him. But One day things changed, since he offered his hands to help her, gives her the warm that she never felt from the rain, her smile warms his heart and slowly melting the Ice walls that he built.

She was surprise for him to offered help to her, sure it was not the first time someone offered to help her but this time it was something with a hand and warmness of his feeling that envelopes the whole her. She felt something warm inside of her, heart beat quicken, face become brighter and for the first time in that day a sweet joyful laugh escape to her lips and tears stream down to her cheeks, the feeling overwhelm the whole of her. But she was more surprise that rain never poured down than a sun brightly shines to the sky and vibrant of colourful lights reflects to the water down fills her surroundings. Happiness was understatement for tears lingers to her eyes but all she knows that things will be all this way starting this day, sure she will miss the rain but she knows it will never leave her, it will always be there when she called out for its name but for now the sun will shine fiercely and scorching her pale skin. Now, she have an answer for her questions, that tears never stopped for it holds the feelings that a heart can never hold and words can never told. She also reach the rainbow after the tears sure it was not in the sky but in her face that was full of hope and life, to the curve of her lips up to the eyes that sparks the vibrant colours which gives life to the plain canvas of her days.

_"Why are you crying?"_ He said, shaking his hands in the air and eyes looking down in embarrassment as people turns their head to them _"Are you hurt?!" _He grab her wrist turn her side to side looking for bruise or injury, she sniffle and smile formed to her lips _"I'm not, Thank you!"_ she jump towards him and slid his arms around his neck _"what..." _She shook her head and looks at his face, too close but it never bother her, not now _"You are the sun! Juvia's Sun!"_ She said pinching his face make him flushed and hissed.

She stepped to the fallen leaves, as the crisp sound waft by the wind and hide by the rustle of trees. She stands close to the school gates staring down to her feet and heave a heavy sigh escape to her lips, she wants to turn around but she remembered a face of a young boy scowling at her pushing her to the open gates, she pout and walked down to the corridor as people heads turns towards her, popular was understatement, people think of her as unfair and but she doesn't like this treatment, to stay away from the dust of chalks, the sound emitting from sleepy heads and flips of pages of every books, lively laugh from other students, people asking where to go after class, chatting, eating with other people, professors sharing their knowledge to the hope of humanity, but she can't do anything, she look up and stare at the dark clouds signalling the rain will pour hard any second from now "Grey..." She mumbled, it rain as tears spilled to her cheeks suddenly she heard a familiar voice called out "Juvia!" she turned around and found him standing at the corner disheveled raven-haired and messy clothes, handling a white umbrella to his right hand, but before she opened her mouth to call for him, she remember something "What do you need?" She said with cold voice "Please help me remember..." He bowed down.

* * *

Thank you for reading until the end! If you don't like the story please kindly tell me I know it's OCC but It's just all base in my Imagination *wink* _-v


End file.
